Far from home, Far from the heart
by BreakDownTheWalls
Summary: Austin & Ally Moon, siblings were broken apart when they were 9. But for what reason ? What is this secret ? AUSLLY. Okay the summary sucks a little haha but just take a look please :3
1. Prologue

**Hellooooo guys ! Sorry for the wait but I was pretty busy... And I have a writer's block for FAY so if you have ideas for the sequel just send them by PM ^^. Here comes my new fanfiction, well the prologue I hope you'll love it :D and don't forget to read Undead Love by Frenchrauslly and I :) **

* * *

**Prologue**

**25****th**** August, 2005.**

Austin & Ally Moon, two 9 years old children were playing in the sandbox of a beautiful parc in Miami, they were brothers and sister, but did they know that their family was under a big secret ? No one did, that's what they knew...

Their mother Mimi Moon was talking with a friend of her, the mother of Patricia de la Rosa, one of Austin & Ally's bestfriend, by the way this little girl was arguing with their other bestfriend, Dez. Not Dez Something no just Dez. While Mike, their father, was sometimes arguing with his wife, nó one understood why they were keeping on yelling on eachothers these days, few years earlier they were totally in love. Was it because of the birth of their children ?

Austin was a tall young boy for his age, he has dirty blonde hair and piercing dark eyes, Ally ón the contrary, was a little girl with long chestnut hair and doe black eyes, nobody thought they were twins. Some people said to Mimi that Ally was adopted but she just ignored these comments.

Patricia also known as "Trish" was a girl with curly black hair with dark eyes and has the same height as Ally and Dez was a tall red headed boy with green eyes and always has a goofy smile ón his face.

"Ally ? What do you want to be in the future ?"

"Maybe a songwriter, do you remember the "Butterfly Song" I wrote ?"

"Yeah I loved it, Alls ! For my part, I'd love to be a rockstar !"

"That's awesome, Aus !"

"I want to do a lot of jobs later !"

"And me I want to be a film producer !"

As Ally was building a sandcastle, her mother grabbed her by the arm, it was almost painful, that tears were coming in her eyes,

"Mom ? What's going o-ouch !"

Her head had hit the back seat of the car and collided with Austin's, they were stroking their heads and looked at eachothers, their parents were arguing violently, Mike was driving fast and Ally hold her hands to her ears, crying, Austin on the other side frowned, _what was going on ?Why did his father say that she won't get her ? Who were they talking about ?_

They have reached their house, some luggages were lying on the floor of the corridor,

"Mom ? Dad ?"

"Austin you're going to stay with your dad in Orlando, honey"

"What ? Why ? Are you divorcing ?"

"No discussion, son ! Get into the car !"

Mike was putting their luggages in the car, while Ally was screaming her brother's name,

"No, dad ! I don't want to go there ! I want to stay with Mom and Ally !"

"Enough talk !"

Mike took Austin in his arms, and got him into the car,

"Austin ! You have to promise that you're going to send mé letters !"

"I will Alls ! I promise !"

At that moment, Ally Moon thought that his brother would write to her. _But he never did..._

* * *

**So what did you think about it ? Shall I continue ? Thanks for you support :)  
It's rated T for now but if you want some lemons just tell me :)**


	2. I hate the way you lie

**Hellooooo ! Here comes the first chapter of my new fanfiction ^^ Well kinda short and I'm so so so sorry... But I hope you'll like it !**

* * *

**2nd September, 2014.**

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright, because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie..._

Clap, clap, clap

A girl who was standing at the piano, turned towards the woman who was clapping, she had a bright smile on her face. She closed her book and her piano,

"That was so beautiful, Ally !"

"Thanks Mom, I just thought about..."

Ally looked down as she felt tears coming to her eyes, she was missing her brother so much, Mimi gritted her teeth, and put a hand on her daughter's shoulder,

"Come on, you're going to miss your first day of college"

Ally Moon was now 18 years old and was a very good-looking woman now, her puberty wasn't that good : Bushy brows and braces. But now she was stunning as never ! She was apprehending her first day at the University of Florida in the section of "Fine Arts" **(A/N : I've searched for it on internet ^^). **Right she was there on her own, no her boyfriend Eliott was there too they have met in the summer at the beach and since then they were inseparable, Trish had ended her studies to get severals jobs and Dez is now filming some video clips for stars. She had took her bag and her mother had driven her to the University. _Wow it's huge and she felt so small. She felt like a child going to high school._

"Allyyyyyyyy !"

She turned towards this voice and saw her boyfriend running to her, Eliott Colston was a good-looking man, he was almost her height, kinda short for a man his age, has blue eyes and chestnut hair. He kissed her on the cheek and took her hand,

"Ready to go, babe ?"

"With you ? Always !"

They entered the University and there was a crowd in the middle of the hall, someone was... Singing ? The guy had a beautiful voice and she can't see him, because she was too short and the persons were too tall. Eliott had taken her arm and dragged her towards their first course,

"Eliott ! What the rush ?"

"Giiiiiirls ! The guy in the hall had the same voice as Austin Moon !"

Austin. Moon. Her. Brother ?! He can sing too ?! Ally turned to these voices, of course she expected them to be some little bitches... What did they do in the Music department ? Were they able to sing too ?

"Well... Excuse me..."

The two "bimbos" turned towards Ally with a raised eyebrow which was saying "What does she want ?"

Ally gulped, they were so not going to be her friend, _what were their problems ? Why are they checking me out ?_

"You do know Austin Moon, right ?"

"Of course we do ! He's our soulmate ! Look at my background phone, isn't he cute ?"

Ally looked at the picture in front of her and her eyes widened, he had so grown up ! He was... sexy ! Wait was it legal to say that your brother is sexy ? His blond locks, his warm eyes and these delicious brown eyes... Hey snap it out, Ally ! He's your brother !

"You didn't know he was singing right ?" The blonde one came to her and whispered in her ear, "Ally... Moon ?"

Ally looked at her with surprise, how did she know her ? Was she in contact with Austin ? The "bimbo" had grabbed her arm and brought her in a corner where there wasn't anybody,

"Look your brother is really fine ! He had forgotten about you ! He said in the press that he was a only child and that his mother died in a terrible accident, but we both know it's not true right ?"

"How do you know that I'm his sister ?"

She sighed and ran a hand in her hair,

"My parents are detectives, Austin's dad paid them to spy on you, right ?"

"Why... why did he do that ? He kept Austin away from me ! He's an idiot, I hate him !"

"And he made sure to make Austin forget about you by telling him lies, telling him that you were dead, and the worst in that ? Austin kept writing songs about his lost sister ! What a shame !"

"You..."

"Yeah, Ally ? I'm just telling the truth your parents weren't able to tell you since you were a child, but the reason why they took Austin away from you, I'm not able to say this to you because I'm don't know what happened, but you should ask your mother"

She laughed and Ally frowned, _why did they keep this from her for all this time ? What kind of secret were they hiding ? What was Austin becoming ? Why all these lies ? _

"Ally !"

"Oh it's Eliott ! I gotta go !"

Ally looked at the girl in front of her and bit the insides of her cheek, she wanted to kick her butt but she refused to get expelled on the first day, maybe she'll take care of her later, might she mind her own business ! She ran towards Eliott and gave him a hug, he looked at her surprised but returned the hug,

"Come on ! We're going to be late !"

She grabbed his hand and they headed to class, Kimberley (the blonde girl) looked around in the hall and jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned to the person,

"Are you insane ? What are you doing here ? Do you want her to see you ? Your dad will kill you for sure !"

"Sorry, Kim ! But I missed her so much !"

"You know who missed you too ? Me !"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him fully on the lips, he didn't return the kiss as he watched the "girl" walking away with his boyfriend, he felt a weird feeling in his stomach and he decided to ignore it, leaning against his girlfriend shoulder,

The first day of university for Ally went good, but she couldn't help but thinking about all this discussion about Austin, once she got home she went upstairs and searched for "Austin Moon" on the internet, he had done so many things : acting, singing and he was also a model for boxers. Wow his body... She laughed and closed the internet page, leaving her on a blog he had written, she looked over at his articles and one did caught her attention : Ally Marie Moon. She clicked on it but closed it suddenly when her mother opened her bedroom door,

"Darling, are you alright ? Why are you so red all of a sudden ? Did you get fever ?"

"No mom I'm fine don't worry..."

"Are you sure ?"

"Mom... I-I wanted to ask you something"

"What is it ?"

Ally gulped, should she ask her THE question ? Or should she wait for her mom to tell her ? She bit on her bottom lip,

"Austin..."

Mimi frowned,

"What Austin ? I told you to forget about him ! He forgot about you, he broke his promise ! So just let it go !"

Her mother was about to leave the room but Ally grabbed her arm, looking at her with anger in her eyes,

"Just freaking tell me Mom ! I hate to live in lies ! You have lied so many years to me and I just want the truth ! Why can't I have my brother back, huh ? WHY CAN'T I ?!"

Mimi turned to her and saw that there were tears from her anger at the corners of her eyes, she sighed,

"No Ally that's not the right time, I'm sorry !"

Mimi freed herself from her daughter's grip and left the room, the room was now filled with silence, just the sneezing of Ally was filling the room, _why the world turned too cold ?_

"Alright Mom... If you don't want to tell me the truth, I'll search for the truth by myself !"

* * *

**Well, well Ally is going to work hard now :D Will the two siblings see eachothers ? I know you can't wait for that haha !  
10 reviews for the next chapter ;)**


	3. Wish you were here

**Yeah I find that this fanfic sucks... Excuse me =X**

* * *

3rd** September, 2014.**

Ally woke up the next day with bags under her eyes, she was glad because the courses were beginning in the afternoon on Tuesdays when she had received her schedule, she hadn't slept much that night, a lot of thoughts were "walking" in her mind but she couldn't get them off of her head, she knew that her parents were holding a terrible secret in the family and she'll do anything to discover it, _what was this blog on her ? _She heard the front door closing and she checked outside, her mother was going to her work now, she stayed single since her father and Austin's departure, so it was time for her to do some researches, she grabbed her laptop and went on "Austin's website", she opened the "Ally Marie Moon" part, it lead her on a page which was talking about her until her "faked death" she guessed, she sighed '_If only he knew'_

A video caught her attention, it was posted... _Yesterday _She clicked on the link and the video started : A blonde man was looking down, he has a small smile on his face and has tears in his eyes, he sighed and looked right at the camera, his eyes were piercing her soul and she brought her hands to her mouth, feeling tears coming to her eyes, his lips spelled something which looked like "Al-ly" her eyes widened and she began to pay attention to his words "I know she's alive, I don't want more **fucking** lies, I want the **damn **truth ! So Ally, if you're alive, please tell me I-I need you and I miss you ! It's unbearable, I want our childhood back ! I want to laugh and sing with you, I know you're not dead ! _I love you !_" While the video continued, Ally didn't find the strenght to look at him, she just let her tears falling on her cheeks while looking down, then when he had said these last words "_I love you_" she looked up and saw he was crying too but then the video cut, she let out an angry scream and punched her bed,

After a few minutes, a thought strike her mind, she clicked on a link to answer his video, and opened her webcam, she wanted to answer him by a video, she stood up and grabbed her guitar, stramming it,

"_Damn! Damn! Damn!__  
__What I'd do to have you here, here, here__  
__I wish you were here__  
__Damn! Damn! Damn!__  
__What I'd do to have you near, near, near__  
__I wish you were here__"_

She looked at the camera and offered it a smile, and blew a kiss _"I love you too, forever and always big brother"_

Then she turned the video off.

The blonde haired boy woke up after a party he had yesterday night, he hold his head while a headache made him realize he had drunk too much, his phone began to ring, adverting him that he had received a new answer on his website, he took it and rubbed his eyes, he opened his website and saw a few comments on his new video of yesterday about "Ally", then a comment caught his attention, it was a video and he seems to know that girl, he clicked on the link and his eyes widened, it was his **sister, **he didn't dream yesterday it was really her ! She sang very well and he felt proud of her and guilty about these years they were separated from eachothers, he needed to see her no matter what ! He dressed himself as "Ashton Dusk", his father created him a personnality for not letting the others know that he is "Austin Moon", he had to dress differently, to put on a dark wig and blue contacts. He went downstairs, his father already left and he sighed, he barely sees him the week and he's wondering why because he was unemployed, _maybe was he seeing a woman ?_

He cooked himself a meal and ate alone, remembering the days when he was a child, where he would run in the kitchen with his little sister, they weren't not real twins but it was like it was for him and he smiled, he had to arrive at the university at 1pm because he was beginning today, yesterday he did a little showcase because of his "girlfriend", another girl whom his father forced him to date because of Ally, he shook his head and drove to school.

Ally was in her boyfriend's car towards University, she couldn't stop thinking about her brother, what was he doing ? What was he becoming ? Eliott's voice broke her thoughts,

"What are you thinking about, babe ?"

She turned towards him and sighed, "Nothing to worry about, focus on the road, please..."

Once they arrived, Ally got out of the car and went towards Trish, leaving her boyfriend confused in his car, he frowned '_what did happen ?'_

"Ally ? You had a fight with Eliott ?"

She looked behind her and began to run,

"What ? Oh no, well I-I gotta go !"

Then she found her face against something really hard.. What...? A chest ?

"Oh excuse me I didn't mean to..."

She looked up and blushed at her clumsiness but also at the boy's cuteness, wait what ? He cleared his voice and looked at her in the eyes, his eyes were a sea blue, his eyes were filling with tears and was he crying ? He shook his head and walked away, she raised an eyebrow _that was weird_,

The day at school was weird for Ally and she frowned, when she was taking a walk in the corridors, she was grabbed by the arm and pushed into a classroom, the person turned the lights on, it was the guy from earlier,

"Ally Moon..."

"Yeah... Wha-what do you want ?"

The guy looked at her, and gritted his teeth,

"I-I want to tell you who I am..." he brought his hand to his hair and grabbed it, the wig fell on the floor, and Ally's eyes widened, she felt tears stinging her eyes,

"Au-Austin ?"

"Yeah that's me, Ally..."

She went to him and looked up at him, he was very tall, she rose her hand and put it on her cheek,

he closed his eyes and enjoyed her touch, he wrapped his arms around her and sighed, appreciating their contact,

"I missed you so much, sis !"

They broke their embrace and smiled at eachothers, he was surprised of how small she was and he smirked, she hasn't changed a bit, always that shy smile, these lovely cheeks and, oh god, these beautiful doe eyes,

"Alls, I'm so sorry... that I wasn't there for you... I wanted to see so much but Dad told me that Mom and you were dead"

"What a bastard !" She screamed while kicking a chair which earned her a whine of pain, he struggled against the want to laugh but he just picked up bridal style while putting his wig back on, "Wanna go at my house ? Dad isn't there, he's always away and I'm kinda lonely.. and we have time to catch up, what do you think ?"

She shrugged in his arms and he laughs, making her pout, they exited the school and he drove them to his house,

Ally was surprised of how far they were from eachothers, their dad had chosen a house in an empty place in Miami, was she sure it was Miami ? He helped her to get out of the car and he heard a scream, more of a shocked scream, the two siblings turned around to see "their parents".

Mimi detached herself from Mike and came towards her daughter,

"Ally ?! Who is it ?"

Austin took his wig off and smiled shyly at his 'mother', eyes filling with tears,

"Hey, Mom !"

Ally crossed her arms and looked at her 'parents' in disbelief,

"I guess you have to tell us the truth, right ?" Mimi and Mike looked at eachothers and sighed,

"All right Ally... You were..." Mike put a hand on Mimi's shoulder and finished her sentence, he knew his wife wasn't able to tell them the truth "...adopted"

"I WAS WHAT ?"


	4. The truth revealed

**Sorry for the wait ! Here it comes :)**

* * *

_**Previously on "Far From Home, Far From The Heart" :**_

_**"Ally... You were... adopted !"**_

_**"I WAS WHAT ?"**_

* * *

Ally looked at her 'parents' with wide eyes, and Austin looked at her, then at his parents, _so was that the truth of these unbearable years ?_

"Sooo... Austin and I aren't real siblings...?" Mimi shook her head and Ally went to her in a fury, she wanted to slap her across the face but Austin grabbed her hand, "Stop Ally, it won't help, of course I'm as furious as you but it's not the best thing to do to your m-" She withdrew her hand from his grip and pushed him away, "Shut up, she's not my mother anymore ! And you're not my brother, so just shut the fuck up..." She knelt on the ground as she began to sob, bringing her arms around herself, "please..." Austin put a hand on her shoulder but she threw it away, "Don't touch me... leave me alone.." she stood up while wiping her tears, and left, leaving the Moons in their silent atmosphere, but then Austin looked up, he doesn't want her 'sister' to go away from him once more, he ran to her and wrapped his arms around her petite frame and put his head on hers, "Don't go, I won't hold it..." He felt her grab his arms, and squeeze them softly, as he put kisses in her hair, she sniffled "Why did they lie to me ? Were you aware of all of this ?" He sighed and tightened their embrace "No, I was not..." She broke off the embrace without looking at him, and he saw her heading to her mother so he grabbed her arm and she sent him a death glance, he stiffened and let her go, she went into their house and to 'her adoptive mother' with fire in her eyes,

"Mimi, like you're not my mother anymore, I want to know why I was adopted !" Mimi sighed and looked at Mike, "Right I'm gonna tell you, sit down" Ally sat in front of her with a frown, she looked in the corner of her eye, to see Austin standing against the wall and looking at her with his arms crossed,

"Well Ally, you were adopted because one day, a woman was at our doorstep breathing heavily, she was bleeding and was in front of a little baby in a basket, it was you Ally !" Ally looked at her confused, "What happened to my mom ?" Mike looked at Mimi because he knew that his wife didn't have any strenght to talk about that then he turned to Ally "We managed to cure your mom's wound but she was so scared of us, she seems very innocent, so here is the story"

_FLASHBACK_

_March 4th, 1996._

_At the lovely house of the Moons, Mimi just had their first child named Austin Moon, his first name came from the town where she had met her husband, making it a special one. He's now 1 week old_

_Then a loud knock is heard at the front door, Mike found it suspicious so he went there with a bat, he opened the door and was shocked by the scene in front of him, a woman, well more of a teenager, was laying on the stomach and a little baby was crying in a basket, he discovered blood on his doorstep, she might have been cut in the stomach or whatever,_

"_Oh my god, what happened to you ?"The woman looked up and groaned in pain, "Help... Ally..." Mimi have heard the loud knock too so once she had fed Austin she came to see what was happening, Mimi put Austin in his crib, who was now sleeping and went to take the baby in the basket as Mike was helping the woman and brought her to their couch. Mike went to look after some desinfectant, while Mimi was checking out if the baby was hurt or something but she wasn't, _

_The next day, the teenager woke up and discovered that she had a bandage around her stomach, Mimi approached her and she shivered, protecting herslef with sheets,_

"_Hey... I'm not going to hurt you or I should have done that earlier, don't you think ? What is your name ?"_

"_Ally ! Where is my daughter ?!" Mimi sat beside her and put her hands on her shoulders and said in a soft voice, "Hey calm down, she's fine, she's sleeping with Austin, she's fine really" The teeanger sighed and looked at Mimi, "I'm Penny, Penny Dawson" Mimi took her hand and stroke it, "Nice to meet you Penny I'm Mimi, Mimi Moon. And there is my husband, Mike Moon what happened to you ?" "Le-Lester ! He's after my Ally !" Mimi looked at her with wide eyes "Lester ? Is he your boyfriend or something ?" Penny looked down "He's the father of my daughter, he got me pregnant and now he wants to kill my daughter..." "Do you know the reason ?" Penny's eyes were filled with tears "He's on drugs now, he wanted to kill her but I step in front of her in order to protect her, then knocked him out and I left to come here... I'm very sorry !" _

_Mimi took her in her arms, stroking her back in a soft gesture,_

"_Hey no problem..."_

_Days after days, Penny and Mimi became really good friends despite their age difference of 7 years, Mimi was 25 and Penny was 19. One day, their lifes were turned upside down._

_Penny was packing her stuff, "Penny ? What are you doing ?" "I'm leaving, please take care of Ally... !" Mimi grabbed her arm "What happened ?" She didn't say a word and left,_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"... After that we didn't have news from her and we didn't know why she left" Mike finished as Mimi cried into his shoulder, Ally looked at them in shock, "Why don't you try to find her then ? She's my mother !" Mimi looked at her, sobbing "She must be dead by now !" Ally stood up and slapped her across the face in a loud sound, Austin's eyes widened "ALLY !" She wanted to slap her once more and he took her in his arms as she was struggling against him, "STOP IT ALLY ! CALM DOWN, PLEASE CALM THE FUCK DOWN, OKAY ?" Ally looked up and saw fresh tears rolling down on Austin's cheeks, she calmed down as she looked at the Moon, she broke off from Austin and took a step back, "Sorry... Sorry I-I think I should go..." Austin came closer to her, his blue eyes piercing through her chocolate ones, "Don't you dare leaving Alls !"

After that fight, they had dinner in a big silence, suddenly Ally excused herself from table and went upstairs, where a room was waiting for her _(Did they planned that she will come back ?)._ She couldn't stop thinking about her mother, _Where was she ? Was she safe ? _She took off her clothes, leaving her in her underwear; she went to sit on the edge of the window, where she heard a knock on her bedroom door as Austin passed his head in the ajar door, "Ally ? Are you alright ?" She turned towards him, "Your parents are gone ?" He nodded as he entered her room and she began to blush as he let his eyes trailing on her body, when he met her glance he looked away, blushing "Sorry about that" She laughed and slapped him on the arm "No problem, we're bro and sis, right ?" His face stiffened and he looked at her, coming closer to her "You know that we are more than that, right ?" She gasped and took a step back, her back hitting the wall, "Austin..." He put his hands on each side of her head on the wall, "That's insane..." He clenched his fists on the wall "I don't know why, we're not tied by blood, huh ?" She pushed him away and sat on her bed, he looked at her with a smile "Are you nervous ? Am I making you nervous ?" "Pffff what ? No way ! You should go see your girlfriend, your sister can live on your own !" He hit the wall with his fist, "You're not my fucking sister !" She jumped and rubbed her arms, refusing to meet his glance, "So, what are we ?" She frowned looking down, she felt him coming towards her and knelt in front of her, "I love you..." Her eyes widened as she looked at him, then she smiled "I love you too, bro !" He gritted his teeth, "I don't love you in a brotherly way but more in a real love way, do you get it ?" "We-we can't !" "ALLY ! Stop being idiot and face the reality, I'm not your brother and I will not be your brother"

He crushed his lips to hers, and she gasped letting them fall on the bed, with him on top of her, he felt her legs wrapping around his waist and he moaned, there were only her panties and his boxers as barriers, they kept on kissing eachothers as he stroked her left leg as he trailed kisses on her neck, "Austin..." She bucked her hips and he groaned, letting his left hand stroking her panties, "Ar-are you sure you want to do this with your brother ?" He smirked and she frowned, "Shut up, Austin..."

He detached himself from her and went to take off his t-shirt and his boxers, she looked over at his hard and huge cock, (_that's what she thought, her previous boyfriends weren't as big as him_). "You like what you see ?" She nodded, biting her bottom lip, as she took off her bra and panties, he went on top of her and kissed her on the lips, looking at her in the eyes, "So you took off your lenses ?" He smiled "Yeah, they were stinging a little, and now I can see your perfectly" She stroke his face as he brushed his cock against her slits, "Au-Austin I have to tell you something..." "Sure what is it ?" She blushed and looked at him, "I-I'm a v-virgin..." He smiled, "I feel relieved" She looked back at him, "Really ? Why that ?" "I'm a virgin myself too" She blushed, "Hell yeah ! Erm... I mean that's cool !" He smirked, "You're a naughty girl, Ally Moon" "...Dawson" He looked at her, confused, "Dawson ?" "Yes, I'll be called Ally Moon when I'll be married to you" He blushed with a smirk "Stop it, Ally, you're embarrassing your brother" She stuck out her tongue at him, "Do you want to do it ?" "What ? Being married to you ?" "Well Ally we were in the middle of something right now, were we ?" She slapped him on the arm, "Oh shut uuuu- _Oh_" he had just stroked her bundle of nerves, as he smirked at her, "You're very wet for me, huh ?" He grabbed his cock in his hand after putting a condom on, and entered her softly, inch by inch, he watched her face turning into pain, and he panicked wanting to withdraw from her but he was surprised when she wrapped her legs around his waist, "Let me the time to adjust, you're just too... _big_" He looked at her then at where they were joined and he smiled, "It's very... _pleasant_" She bucked her hips a little and they both moaned, "You can move now, Austin..." He grabbed her hips and began to thrust quickly and deeply making her scream his name of pleasure, the more she screamed the more he wanted to fuck her much more,

_So the sex was like that ? _Despite the fact they weren't siblings, Ally was feeling guilty, she grabbed his shoulders and scratched them, drawing some blood as they found their release, he withdrew from her, throwing the condom away, "That was..." Austin smiled and joined her sentence, "... _perfect_" They laughed and slept into eachothers arms,

The next day, Mimi and Mike saw them asleep in Ally's room and they smiled, "Why did we do something like that ?" "Like what ?" "Breaking them apart ?" Mimi looked at Ally sleeping in Austin's arms, "Despite the fact she is not my daughter I had to protect her, how can we say that her mother died 9 years ago ?" Mike frowned, _They were tired of all these lies..._

* * *

**No. No. It's not over yet ^^ I thought it would be done in this chapter but I want to talk more about Penny's life ^^**

**Fav. Follow. Review.**

**Thanks !**


End file.
